


Family

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: All it takes is one simple word from Christopher to start putting things into perspective for Eddie.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> For Adri, who got me into this show and is the reason I fell in love with this ship.

“Pop.”

The whole room stills at Christopher’s words. Eddie watches as Buck turns back around. His wide eyes meet Eddie’s for a moment before he bends down, bringing himself level with Christopher. He can see so many emotions warring on Buck’s face, and has to wonder if he’s going to correct him.

“What is it?” Buck asks him.

Eddie can’t explain the relief he feels at such a simple question.

“I want you to stay,” Christopher tells him. “I have something to show you.”

Buck smiles, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well then lead the way little man.”

He stands up and follows Christopher down the hall to his room.

Eddie stands there, feeling like his heart is beating in his throat. He can feel Shannon’s eyes on him, but he doesn’t turn to face her. “Eddie…”

Eddie pushes off of the counter and heads towards Christopher’s room. He’s on the floor with Buck sitting cross legged next to him. He’s smiling as Christopher goes through his toys before coming out with two firefighters.

“This is you and Dad,” he tells him. “They’re my favorites.”

Eddie has to wonder when that happened. His favorite toy used to be a fire truck.

“Oh yeah?” Buck asks, taking one of the firemen when Christopher offers it to him. “Why is that?”

“I know you’re together,” Christopher says. Eddie watches as Buck’s eyes widen and they move towards the door where Eddie is standing. “I know you’re safe.”

Buck turns back to Christopher, “You think we keep each other safe?”

“I know you do.”

“Well you’re right.” Buck’s eyes find Eddie’s again. “We always have each other’s back.”

They’re simple words but they have Eddie’s head spinning. He doesn’t even hear what Christopher says next. He turns away, leaving them to talk, while he heads back to the kitchen.

“How long has Christopher been calling Buck that?” Shannon asks.

“This was the first time,” Eddie tells her. He leans his arms on the counter and tries to get his breathing under control.

“Eddie?” Shannon places a hand over his. “What is it?”

“I love him.”

The words come suddenly but Eddie realizes they’ve been there for a while. How long, he’s not sure. But long enough.

“I know,” Shannon pats his hand. “I thought you knew too. Christopher certainly does.”

Eddie lifts his head, “Do you think Buck does?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugs. “But I do know he loves you. And Christopher. You’d be an idiot to let that go.”

“But we’re…”

She pulls an envelope out of her purse and places it in front of him, “I’ll always be in Christopher’s life, but this thing between us… whatever we felt for each other is gone. You’ve moved on. At least in your heart. It’s time you admit that. To yourself, and to him.”

Eddie’s head is spinning with all this information. He knows he should feel more about his marriage being over. It has been for years. Now he can finally let it go. Shannon is right. He has moved on. He’s made his own family here. With Buck and—

“Christopher…”

“You don’t have to worry about him. Buck loves him. He loves Buck. All the rest you’re going to have to talk to with him and Buck."

Eddie nods. He looks down at the envelope. “You don’t have to sign them tonight. I know you’ll want a lawyer to go over them and check them over. But our marriage is done, Eddie. It’s time you stopped using it as an excuse.”

She hugs him before heading towards the door. Eddie’s eyes widen when he hears her say, “Go easy on him. But don’t let him squirm his way out of his.”

“I won’t.”

Eddie turns around to see Buck leaning against the wall near the hallway. “Won’t go easy on me or won’t let me out of it?”

Buck shrugs and pushes off of it, stepping closer to Eddie. “It depends on if you’re going to try and get out of it.”

“So you heard then?”

Buck at least looks apologetic, “l didn’t mean to. In fact, I tried not to.”

“Did Christopher?” Eddie asks, wondering how much of a talk he was going to have to have with his son.

Buck shakes his head, “He looked pretty tired when we went in there. He wound up falling asleep on my arm. So I got him changed and put him to bed.”

“You changed him and put him to bed?” Eddie asks.

Buck rubs the back of his neck, “Shit. Yeah. I’m sorry. Was I not supposed to? If I over—.”

Eddie closes the distance between them in two quick strides. He takes Buck’s face in his hands and kisses him. Buck flails in surprise for a moment, something Eddie is going to enjoy teasing him about later. Buck quickly recovers, slipping a hand into Eddie’s hair while the other moves around his back, pulling him closer.

“I love you,” Eddie whispers against his lips.

“Not trying to squirm out of it then?”

“Buck…”

Buck chuckles and kisses him quickly, “I love you, too. And Christopher.”

Eddie frowns when he hears clapping from the hall. He turns to see Christopher there. “I thought you were sleeping.”

“Pretending,” Christopher says.

Buck laughs and leans into Eddie, “You set us up.”

Eddie shakes his head, “Alright. Now it’s time you really go to sleep.”

“Mama can do it.

Eddie’s brow furrows. He turns his head to see Shannon still standing by the door. “I didn’t want to risk interrupting you if I closed it too loud. I can get him to sleep. Or he can come stay with me if you two want to keep _talking_.”

Eddie turns to Buck, “Not that I don’t want to…”

“It’s late and we have an early shift tomorrow,” Buck finishes. “I know. Plus I didn’t just get him changed for nothing.”

He turns his smile to Christopher.

“You did good,” Christopher says.

“Yep I managed to get them on the right way and everything,” Buck says.

“Dad can’t.”

“What?” Eddie asks, starting down the hall towards his son. He picks him up and spins him around, “That was one time.” Christopher laughs happily as Eddie places him back in bed. “Are you actually going to sleep now?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Eddie brings the covers up to Christopher’s chest and brushes his hair back. “You like Buck, don’t you?”

Christopher nods, “He makes you smile.”

Eddie’s head turns to the door. He can hear movement in the kitchen. The sound of dishes clanking as they’re placed in the dishwasher. Eddie turns back to Christopher to see him smiling.

“Alright, time to sleep buddy.”

He places a kiss on Christopher’s forehead, “Goodnight.”

“Night Dad.”

He stops at the door on his way out, just watching as Christopher’s eyes close. It usually doesn’t take him long to fall asleep.

He finds Buck standing by the sink when he walks into the kitchen. He’s alone.

“Where’s Shannon?” Eddie asks, looking around the room.

“She left,” Buck tells him, toweling off one of the wine glasses. “She didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Did she say anything to you?”

Buck puts down the glass and moves towards him. He places his hands on Eddie’s hips and smiles that smile Eddie loves so much. “Just that she’s glad that you have me. That you’re lucky. Not exactly something I ever thought I’d hear someone’s ex tell me.”

“She’s right though,” Eddie says. “I feel lucky every day that I have you in my life.” Buck turns his head away and Eddie frowns. Especially when he hears Buck sniffling before he brings a hand up to his eyes. “Are you crying?”

“No,” Buck scoffs. He turns back to Eddie, and laughs. “Okay maybe a little. But I’m the lucky one here. You’re amazing and you have this great kid. And you’ve let me be part of that. For some reason you want me to be and I just…”

Eddie kisses him. It’s just a quick kiss, but he needs Buck to understand. “I love you. Christopher loves you. You’re our family.”

Buck kisses him, or at least tries to. They’re both grinning too much. Eddie’s hands come up to Buck’s cheeks and he brushes the tears away. “Is you crying every time I tell you I love you going to be a thing?”

Buck laughs wetly, “Maybe. You might need to stock up on tissues.”

Eddie grins and kisses him again. Just because he can. Because he’s been holding himself back for so long. Now that he finally has this he doesn’t want to stop.

“Come on,” Eddie grabs Buck’s hands and starts backing down the hall towards his bedroom. “We can clean up anything else tomorrow.”

“You taking me to bed, Eddie?”

Eddie pulls buck closer, silencing Buck’s laugh with a kiss. “I’m taking you to bed to sleep. Something tells me when I finally keep my hands on you that you won’t be able to keep quiet.”

“Who says I’ll be the loud one?”

Eddie has to close his eyes for a moment when Buck moves down to suck on his jaw. “I think that’s something we’re not going to be finding out tonight. And if you can’t behave you’re going to your room.”

Buck pulls back to look at him. He’s grinning. “Are you really going to send me to my room for being bad?”

Eddie raises an eyebrow, “Do you want to test it?”

Buck grabs Eddies’ hand and slides it down his back until it’s resting over his ass, “Only if you s--”

Eddie puts his other hand over Buck’s mouth, “Do not finish that sentence.”

He feels Buck smirking against his palm and sighs, removing his palm. “You’re a menace.”

“A menace that you love.”

Eddie sighs, “I’m rethinking everything.”

Buck laughs and kisses his cheek, “No you’re not.”

“I’m not,” Eddie says, resting his head against Buck’s. “You should go get something to sleep in.”

“What if I sleep naked?” Buck asks.

“Not tonight you don’t,” Eddie tells him. “Now go get changed.” He waits until Buck is at the door before speaking again. “We’ll see about that sleeping, or not sleeping, naked thing later.”

It’s worth it to see the way Buck’s steps falter. He turns his head to grin over his shoulder at Eddie, “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
